


All Will Turn to Silver Glass

by universe



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Ending Fix, Episode Tag, F/M, Fix-It, Love, Post Finale, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-23
Updated: 2009-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe/pseuds/universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>White shores are calling, you and I will meet again.</i> He builds their cabin nearby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Will Turn to Silver Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This is my way of dealing with _Daybreak_. I know a lot of people disagree, but I actually loved the episode and thought it was the perfect, albeit incredibly sad, ending.

When the last bit of life leaves her, he is there, right by her side, talking about their cabin (their love). When she dies, she dies in peace.

He buries her on a hill, and when he adds the last stone to her grave, he vows to never leave her side again. He builds their cabin nearby, and every once in a while stops his work to sit beside her, and tell her of the progress.

"I laid out the cabin today. It's gonna have an easterly view. You should see the light that we get here when the sun comes from behind those mountains. It's almost heavenly. Reminds me of you."

His voice breaks as he remembers her fiery hair, her strong will, her laugh, and he mourns her by going back to work.

The first few days he wondered whether he would see her again, whether she would appear to him in some form, but she never did, and he knows the reason why. She has passed on, there is no more business left for her in this world. She has lead them to their promised land, has fulfilled the destiny that had been foretold to her by the gods. And she deserves to get some rest.

He will see her soon enough.

The cabin is complete only a few weeks after they've arrived at Earth, and when he talks to her about it, he does so with a smile.

"The water is not clear enough to pass for glass, but we have a garden, and the world is at our feet. You would have liked it."

He watches the sun set and knows he has picked the perfect spot.

"I love you, Laura."

His work is done, and when he falls asleep, he does not wake again.

It's not a boat he's on, nor is he crossing a river, but it still feels the same, and with that realisation comes the certainty that she has done this before him, twice, and he feels no fear.

He looks down and see that his feet are moving, the soil below them dry and brown. With every step the burdens of life are lifted. With every step, his heart beats faster. _Laura, Laura, Laura, Lauralauralaura._

There is no clear end to the route in sight, but he knows that it is the right path, knows that as long as he keeps walking, he will see her again.

When he spots the hill, his heart tells him it won't be much longer, and he nearly starts to run.

The cabin, their cabin. Almost exactly like the one he built. It should surprise him (but it doesn't) that even in death, they are so very much alike. He looks around until he sees her.

Laura. The red dress they both love covering her body, her hair framing her face. The happiest smile he has ever seen.

He kisses her desperately, hungrily, again and again. He missed her more than he ever truly realised; can't let go of her, can't get enough. She laughs, and tells him to slow down, to let her catch her breath. We have forever, she says. He kisses her again.

When they finally walk towards their cabin, it feels right.

It feels like home.


End file.
